


If only

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TSbyBS</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only

Envelope in hand, Blair took one last look around the loft.

If only things were different, but he made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

Much to his discontent.

He had written the letter to Jim. Within he summed up the situation that was before them both.

 

Jim,

I'm a fraud, and that's what the majority of people think I am. There are only a few true people that know the truth and for them, I've given them a sentence all their own. I'm sorry for that.

I've put all of you in danger. Now anyone with one iota of common sense will figure out Jim is a Sentinel.

I'm sorry.

I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But I'll take the blame for the actions of my mother. I should have locked it all down but who knew.

Now I'm at a loss. I can't be who I want to be. And now I'm lost. Who will I be?

If only I hadn't made the press conference, we may have been able to figure out what to do. But with the way things were going, time was our enemy. I had to do something. I did it for us. I did it for you.

Now, I'll go. I've been led to this point. To make a new journey.

I don't know where it will lead to, but like all my journeys it won't be without fan fare.

Thank you for the offer of joining the force, but it wouldn't work for so many reasons.

I shall seek enlightenment, and find the answers that we need.

I will not leave you forever, but I must leave for now.

Find the center of your being and find comfort. The Sentinel knows I must challenge this on my own.

I must seek on my own the answers that we keep looking at each other for. Simply, it isn't here among us. It's out there, and I'm in need of finding it.

I love you,

Believe that.

Blair

** **

The letter was placed on the kitchen table for it to be found by its intended.

Blair left the apartment with his back pack on one shoulder and a duffle in the other hand. He had a journey to make. He could only hope that he would return with news that they all needed to hear and live with when it was over.


End file.
